Nirvanic Love
by Kickintheteeth96
Summary: Karin lusts for Naruto, Naruto lusts for Karin. This lust turns to Nirvana, this Nirvana turns to love, True Love. NaruKarin and character death mentioned.


_"I feel like I'm chained to her... I just can't stay away from her. Everytime I see her... my heart beats fast than Bushy-brows when he runs at full speed. That red hair, those pink lips, those ruby red eyes." _The blonde thought, while sweating bullets, enough to make it look like it rained around here.

Yes, Naruto couldn't control himself after that night... the night he lost his virginity. Funny, he always thought he would lose virginity to Sakura, he dreamt of that since his days at the academy. But no, he lost it to a beautiful red-head girl...

Yes... he lost it to Karin... Sasuke's teamate in his quest for revenge. But fortunately... that was over, Sasuke then opened his eyes and knew that all of Konoha's people had nothing to do with his family's destruction, just that bastard Danzo and the elders. He knew he couldn't repay the damage he has done. He was allowed to go back to the village... but he grew depressed that he has caused some much despair to those he cared...

A year later... they were devastated when... he took his own life to repent his sins.

Sakura and Naruto were the ones mostly hurt by that. The rest of Team Taka were welcome to stay, they all stayed for a while... Juugo decided to find I way to control his more violent side. Suigetsu left back to the Mist Village to accomplish his dream he and his brother shared.

Karin is the only one who stayed... she gave comfort to Sakura and Naruto, mostly Naruto. Next thing she knows... she started lusting for Naruto.

* * *

_2 years ago_

_"Naruto-kun. Naru-to-k ahh"_ _Karin moaned out as she layed in her bed, feeling her underwear becoming wetter and rubbing her well-endowed breasts. "I'm your's... all your's. mmm". she then lowered her shorts and started playing and teasing her wettness. "Take me! Please! HMM!" she then inserted two fingers inside and pumping herself while rubbing her nipples even more until she started screaming in pleasure. "My lord! ITS SO FUCKING AWESOME! AHA AHH!" _

_She then felt herself about to explode in pleasure... and she was trying to resist, but it was to much for her. "Oh NARUTO-KUN! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna C-! AAAHHH!" and with that, Karin came... but instead of smiling in pleasure... she started crying, because she felt terrible... lusting for another guy out of nowhere. _

_"Is it true? Am I a slut?" she cried harder._

_In reality, she wasn't a slut at all. I mean what kind of girl would not want Naruto to take them. She just can't resist him, she wants him... but deep within her, she felt like she was falling for him_

_And little did she know... Naruto was lusting for her._

_Just then... after a few months later, Naruto invited her over to his place._

_"Here, drink some of this." He handed her a cup of tea_

_"Thanks" Karin then started sipping on it._

_Then there was a few minutes of silence. Karin was staring at his face while Naruto stared up on the ceiling._

_'What should I say? This is really awkward.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Wait maybe its my chance to ask why'_

_Karin was about to say something until Naruto started speaking. "Why... I thought we were becoming friends. But you have been avoiding me for the last 2 months... giving me ugly glares. You been acting like a... bitch."_

_Karin felt hurt... because of what he called her and... because he was right. He wanted to get closer to her, but she roughly pushed him away so much. _

_"Karin... why? Please tell me why?" he started pleading, almost about to cry. "I wanna know... please."_

_Karin had a great idea to tell him why. "Naruto-kun... I... " she then moves to him and pulls him near starts kissing him with a really deep passion. _

_Naruto didn't stop her... in fact, he pushed both himself and her to the wall and just went berserk. He started unzipping his sweater and feeling under her blouse_

_"Ahh! Naru-! MMM!" she groaned out because he was nipping her neck and lifting her skirt. But then he stopped and looked into her eyes. _

_"Naruto-kun... the reason I've been avoiding you is because... I want you... but I can't... I've been labeled as a slut for so long. And I didn't want you to think I was one." Naruto then grab her started feeling on her breasts... he gave a frustrated groan because of her blouse, so he ripped it open and exposing her white bra, he tried ripping it off but he couldn't, so he grabbed a kunai and cut the white material off and expose her lucious breasts._

_"Naruto-kun... mmm!" she moaned as the blonde started sucking on her pink nipples, he then felt his chakra go crazy like wildfire and his heart race._

_"I love this, Karin-chan..." he whispered into her ear as he started rubbing her already soaked panties. "Let me... " he then lowered her panties and started to suck on her wettness, starting with her clitoris._

_"OHH NARUTO-KUN! YOU SO... AHHH! MAHH!" she was so excited that she came that very moment."Naruto-kun... I came. And I loved it. Naruto-kun... take me... take my virginity."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked._

_"Never been more sure in my life"_

_And with that... they had their first time with each other._

* * *

_Present time _

"Ohh god... I can't stand it... Karin-chan... I want you so badly" the blond ninja hero said to himself, he then started yelling at himself, "OK! Uzumaki... get a grip!" So now he left to his apartment to relax, eat ramen, maybe take an ice cold shower to control himself.

Man was this a hard day for Naruto... if you know what he means.

When he got home, he was about to insert the key until he noticed the door was open, he then readied a Kunai to attack the invader, he walked to the bathroom where he sense a presence in there, it turns out to be the beautiful red-head, her head turn back giving him a seductive look while slightly raising her skirt, she didn't show her panties, but it was tight enough to show off her curves and that nice round ass of her's.

"K-karin-chan?" he managed to utter out, while sweating even more and the tight bulge in his pants getting even tighter.

"Hey... I just came by to... do some business... which involves you and I... on your bed... or the living room... or the shower. Whatever... its your choice" she said in a seductive manner.

Before he got a chance to speak again, she started walking toward him with a really hypnotizing look in her beautiful ruby red eyes. she then pulled him into the room and locked the door.

* * *

"Mmm... Karin-chan... thats fucking awesome." Naruto moaned as he felt Karin's tongue against his dick.

"You love it, don't you... after all... its been about 3 months since we last did it. Since then I've been wanting you-mm" she said as she went back to sucking his shaft.

"KARIN-CHAN!" He grabbed her and set her on her on fours' position, ready to take her. Man, he really needed this, he wanted this, he loved this. He. Loves. Her. With that, he went inside her core and going in and out.

"Ahhh! AHHH! Naruto-kun! Its amazing!" Karin was yelling in total ecstasy, "Narut-to-kun! I love you! I love you so much! MMhm AHH!"

"Karin-chan... I love you too." He moaned, "Karin-chan... I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"

"Naruto-kun, I'm in heaven. I'm in heaven!"

"Karin-chan!"

"NARUTO-KUN! AAAHH!" she yelled as they both fell into nirvana.

They now lay naked on the bed, in each other's arms... showing they're true love towards each other.

"Karin-chan... can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes...?"

"Be with me forever."

"Why ask me that... you know I'll never leave you. I love you, Naruto-kun.

"I love you too, Karin-chan." He then kissed her with all his might, his mind, and his soul.

This love... is Nirvanic Love... Their true love.


End file.
